Episode 31 - The Legend of the Titanic
The Legend of the Titanic is a 1999 Italian animated romance film--a shameless ripoff of James Cameron's 1997 mega-blockbuster, Titanic. It is infamously known as the first in a string of several Italian animated movies that completely gloss over the tragedy of the RMS Titanic's sinking and turn it into a half-assed story of talking anthropomorphic animals and good-versus-evil. And that goddamned abomination of nature known as Tentacles. Plot It was actually a gang of talking mafioso sharks who tricked a gigantic dog/octopus thing into throwing an iceberg into the RMS Titanic as part of a needlessly complex whaling scheme by the eyepatch guy from Harvey Birdman that caused the ship to sink. Also, a gypsy prince falls in love with some chick (who can talk to dolphins and mice thanks to magic moonbeams) because he sniffed her glove. Notable characters *Elizabeth Camden *Everard Maltravers *Don Juan Tenorio *Top Connors *Duke of Camden *Mr. Ice *Tentacles *Jeffreys *Magic Moon Dolphin *Smiley *Ronnie *Rachel Camden *Camembert The Episode *Originally, the plan for this episode was to review the animated movie, Titanic: The Legend Goes On; however, that plan was scrapped when the hosts decided there was no feasible way to linearly synopsize it with how little focus it had and because there was so little that actually happened in the movie. *This is the first animated movie that the hosts have covered on the show. Prior to this, there have been several animated movies and series that have been covered as written Tirades. Scores James - Vaffanculo Damien - Mouser Highlights *The Duke of Camden was in on the secret meeting to pull Megatron out of the Arctic *James imagines how the conversation between Elizabeth and her father would go when she explains about her talking animal friends *James sums up the entire movie in one sentence *The McDonald's Multiverse References *''Titanic: The Legend Goes On'' *''I Know Who Killed Me'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *Coca-Cola *GWAR *''Beetlejuice'' *''Santa's Slay'' *''Zardoz'' *Uncle Ray *''Yoshi's Island'' *Monopoly *''Ace Ventura'' *Martin Van Buren *''Power Rangers'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Daredevil *Bazooka Joe *''Zoolander'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law'' *''The Room'' *''Birdemic'' *Barnes & Noble *''Speed Racer'' *''Bloodrayne'' *Booker T *Norman Smiley *McDonalds mascots *Alter Bridge *''Transformers'' *''Mega Man Soccer'' *''A Talking Cat'' *Arkham Asylum *''Married with Children'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''101 Dalmations'' *''Kazaam'' *''Titanic'' *Lionel Richie *''In Search of the Titanic'' *WCW *Scott Steiner *David Lynch *''Goat Simulator'' *''The Searchers'' *''Scream'' *Hoobastank *''Catwoman'' *''Battledome'' *''American Gladiators'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Basically everyone except Maltravers, Rachel, Jeffreys and the shark gang *Box of kittens - Maltravers *Courtney - Everyone in the cast except Elizabeth, Maltravers, and Don Juan *Amber - Don Juan's traveling band of gypsies and Smiley *Plot convenience **The ship had enough lifeboats to save everyone **Tentacles changes size to suit the needs of whatever scene he's in *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - Jeffreys and the shark gang *Sudden Character Stupidity Syndrome - The mice chewing through all the wires *Casio Keyboard *Edited at gunpoint *Nonsensical Title - The RMS Titanic has a legend behind it...? *Disrespecting the Dead - This movie existing at all is an insult to everyone who died aboard the ship *This fucking scene - The scene with the mouse jazz orchestra on the deck of the ship that apparently goes unnoticed by everyone *Instant Love - Don Juan falls in love with Elizabeth despite having never met her and only vicariously interacting with her via smelling her glove. Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 30 - I Know Who Killed Me Next episode: Episode 32 - Dragonball Evolution Category:Episodes Category:Animated films Category:1999 films Category:Romance films